


Love Bites

by intoapuddle



Series: Instincts (pet play 'verse) [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Furry, M/M, Mild Painplay, PWP, Pet Play, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: There's an itch under Phil's skin, and Dan knows just how to soothe it





	Love Bites

Saturday night means a bowl of popcorn each and a film they’ve put off watching for too long. It means no YouTube thoughts are allowed, a rule which is more about Phil than Dan currently. It is difficult to follow, despite the easy distraction these pure indulgences grant.

They’re lying on one end each of their large sofa. Dan is wrapped up in a heavy brown blanket. His eyes squint at the telly. He’s too tired to focus clearly. Under normal circumstances Phil would already be asleep. He would have been woken up when the film was over and pulled to bed with Dan, practically forced to stand upright.

But the fuzzy pink blanket that is draped over Phil right now feels restricting rather than comforting. He can’t focus on the film either. His thoughts keep drifting and his heart keeps clenching.

YouTube isn’t getting under Phil’s skin currently. He gets anxious about it, but he isn’t losing sleep over it. That is a massive improvement from only a few months ago. Right now, Phil doesn’t know the cause for his racing heart. Unfocused yet alert, the worst combination which he unfortunately knows intimately.

A blanket-covered toe pushes against Phil’s foot, where his and Dan’s feet meet in the corner of the sofa.

“Oi,” Dan says, sounding more awake than Phil expected.

“Oi yourself,” Phil says back.

He kicks at Dan’s foot playfully. They end up swatting loosely at each other, all the while looking down on their own feet.

“What are we doing?” Phil giggles.

“You were fidgeting,” Dan says.

He stops kicking and instead strokes the pad of his left foot along the back of Phil’s.

“Sorry,” Phil says. “I’m anxious for no reason.”

Phil looks away from their feet and up at Dan’s face. So far away on the other end of the couch, but the presence in his eyes makes him feel like he’s much closer. Dan gives a small smile.

“Come here?” he suggests.

Phil immediately discards his own blanket and crawls on top of Dan. Their knees knock together and Dan makes a noise at Phil’s unlevelled weight on top of him. Phil grins, but rubs a hand on Dan’s arm as apology before he settles behind him. He grabs a pillow and fits it under his head. Once he relaxes, one arm casually resting on top of Dan’s waist, Dan wriggles back to slot himself against Phil’s chest. Dan grabs his blanket and throws it back to share with Phil, and the warmth in their small shared space spreads out between them. It only takes a few moments before their breathing match and for their individual temperatures to become one. Phil still doesn’t focus on the film, but he feels the anxiety start to fade as his eyelids grow heavy.

Phil plays with the soft fabric of Dan’s t-shirt. His eyes are still resting on the screen but in his mind, his focus is entirely on how the material feels between his fingers. He lets his hand flatten on top, and feels the creases even out beneath it. He pushes it tight between his thumb and forefinger, and he rolls it rhythmically.

He’s barely aware that he’s doing it despite focusing in on it. It isn’t until Dan’s breaths come out longer, slower, that Phil remembers that he’s actively rubbing Dan’s chest and stomach as if he’s got intentions beyond that.

Phil revels in the feeling. He pushes his face against the back of Dan’s neck and breathes in deep. The exhale comes out long and warm. Phil can feel Dan prickle underneath it.

“Phil,” Dan sighs, almost turning into a whine.

Phil smiles as he presses his lips onto the skin. Dan’s reactions are delicious, and they’re enough to elicit an excitement that shakes Phil out of sleepiness.

He scratches his nails softly on top of the material of Dan’s shirt and scratches his teeth over the side of Dan’s neck. Dan simply takes hold of Phil’s hand and pushes it downward. He holds it firm on top of his crotch, makes Phil’s fingers squeeze on his swelling cock. Phil feels his own fill at the sensation, now acutely aware of how Dan’s ass feels against it. Soft yet firm in all the right places. If Phil shifted only slightly his dick would fit snugly between his cheeks.

“You like that?” Dan whispers.

There’s a suggestion in his voice that still feels new. The small lilt at the end of the phrase asking covertly for more than just a lazy fuck before bed. It’s asking for that other side of their sex life now, and even though the logistics may not stray far from what they normally do it offers a completely different mindset. A mindset that only the suggestion of serves to make Phil grow bone hard between his legs.

Phil scratches his teeth just the smallest bit harder over Dan’s skin, and huffs his breath out in response.

“Good boy,” Dan says.

Phil pushes Dan’’s sweatpants down to his knees and wraps his hand around Dan’s cock. The soft hitches of breath makes Phil’s head swim with want. 

He wants to be a good boy.

Dan isn’t playing any games. He pushes his ass against Phil with purpose and arches to fit himself up at the base of Phil’s stomach. Completely offering himself up to rut and hump against. Phil breathes out hard as he pulls his dick out. He spits on his hand and squeezes over it, a lazy kind of lubrication but the sudden hurry in both of them seems pressing.

“Yeah, you want this, don’t you?” Dan asks as Phil manages a experimental hump against him. “Wanna come on me like a good pup?”

Phil slots his cock between Dan’s cheeks and pushes up. The slide goes smooth, smoother than he expected without better lubrication. Dan feels so perfectly soft around him, and Phil feels his heart beat harder as he dares go into rhythm.

With one hand clutched tight on Dan’s hip bone he lets his instincts take over, in that way they only do when there’s this extra layer on top of it all. Phil would love to push inside, stretch Dan wide around him and make him take it, but there’s no time. Dan arches harder and Phil’s cock is trapped between Dan’s ass cheeks. There’s really nothing more and nothing less he wants right now.

They stay in position for a few moments, Phil breathing hard against Dan’s neck as he humps slowly. Every stroke of his cock and every pull of his foreskin feels like explosions behind his eyelids. If he goes any faster this will be over in only moments.

“God, yes,” Dan groans, pushing harder against Phil and stretching his neck to give access to more of it. “Fuck me like that. Good boy.”

Phil leans into the words, to the feeling, and pushes a thigh up next to Dan’s. He topples them over as his knee sinks down onto the sofa with the weight, and he waits for a moment to hear any protests. He’s actively trapping Dan under him, and Phil knows damn well that that’s not something Dan wants all the time. But in this scenario, with Phil grunting and rutting against him all it does is make Dan let out an almost embarrassingly genuine noise of pleasure at the changed position.

“Phil,” Dan breathes, “make me take it.”

That’s all it takes for Phil to really give into his own desires.

He rolls Dan’s shirt up and Dan shifts underneath him to pull it off of him. Phil pushes his other knee up, and effectively pushes Dan onto his stomach. He’s really taking all the power in the moment. Dan keens. Phil can’t help moaning as they fall into place. He pushes his chest against Dan’s back and bites down on his shoulder as he fucks against him. Huffing breaths and pathetic whines escape his lips for every thrust.

“Good,” Dan pants, voice coming muffled where his mouth is pressed against the sofa cushion. “Good boy.”

Phil feels how heavy he must be on him, how completely he’s taking all control. For a moment it makes him hesitate. He licks a comforting stripe on Dan’s shoulder as his hips slow their previously unforgiving pace.

“Is it okay?” Phil whispers almost incoherently. “Does it feel good?”

He feels Dan’s muscles tighten where he keeps licking smoothly over his skin. It’s a delicious feeling, knowing that that small action causes such a deep reaction.

“Does it feel good?” Dan mimics with a small laugh.

Phil grounds his hips back down at that, pushing all his weight on him with such force that something in the sofa creaks. Phil can’t help but shudder at the sensation, how tightly his dick is trapped between Dan’s cheeks and how willingly Dan gives his body up for him.

“God yes,” Dan moans on an inhale, “ _harder._ ”

It’s all he needs to say for Phil to go into a frantic pace. He moans into Dan’s ear as he keeps him trapped under him, fingers digging bruises between his ribs and knees pressed hard into his waist. Dan moves just as frantically under him, giving exactly enough friction for Phil to know he could come at any moment.

He still holds back, begging this to last longer. He bites back down on Dan’s shoulder as he feels himself shudder, inching closer and closer, the approaching sensations already curling his toes.

“Yeah, you’re gonna come for me?” Dan spits out between moans.

Phil simply whines in response, cock so perfectly snug and impossibly hard. He’s so, so fucking close.

“Ugh, yes, I’m gonna come,” Phil hears himself moan in a voice he can barely recognise himself.

“Mmh,” Dan moans. “Come on me, puppy.”

That word, paired with the risky feeling when the head of Phil’s cock momentarily catches at Dan’s rim, is what causes him to shake and curse loudly as he blows his load on the small of Dan’s back.

Phil moves with the aftermath, the few seconds of perfection that the come down gives, and it’s within that time frame that he feels Dan go rock solid underneath him as he tenses hard and then goes impossibly soft as he comes. The choked off sounds as Dan bites his long moan into the sofa cushion makes Phil’s cock twitch despite how completely spent it is.

“Phil,” Dan breathes out in awe. “God, _Phil_.”

Phil unhooks his knee from trapping Dan. Dan turns around to face him, and for a moment all Phil can do is look. At the reddened zig zag across his bare chest where the print from the cushion has pressed into it. At the already reddening handprints on the sides of his ribcage. Phil feels a strange mix of pride and guilt looking at the result of his actions.

“You’re gonna bruise,” Phil finds himself saying.

He’s sitting up on Dan’s thighs as he lets his fingers feel the indentations on Dan’s chest.

“Good,” Dan replies.

Phil looks up at his eyes and there’s nothing but satisfaction rolling from Dan’s unwavering gaze. His face is still a bit red and his eyes are watery. Seeing him like this in any other context would be frightening. Dan’s hands cover Phil’s on his chest, tugging them up to his neck and making them wrap around loosely.

“It’s good,” Dan repeats himself.

Phil leans down. His lips meet Dan’s half open mouth and he revels in a kiss that seems odd in its intimacy knowing that he’s just willingly caused Dan pain.

Once he pulls back, and they’ve settled to lying side by side on the sofa, Dan traces a finger over Phil’s cheek.

“That’s what I want,” Dan murmurs. “That’s exactly what I need my puppy to do to me.”

Phil bites down on his bottom lip and huffs a noise. There’s a thrill in those words, paired with something that, although dull, feels a bit sharp. 

“You’re sure?” Phil asks, because he has to.

Everything they do together, they share. Dan’s pleasure is Phil’s and vice versa. It almost scares him to know that this is something Dan likes, but Phil wouldn’t if their positions were switched. Still, knowing Dan will bruise creates sparks inside. Previously it’s all been bites and the occasional hickey, an unspoken thing they both allow and enjoy. Now it seems like more.

“Yes,” Dan answers, and their eyes meet.

Phil would guess Dan’s are asking for more. For something deeper, something harder. He finds himself wanting to give him that, not just for Dan’s pleasure but his own.

“Next time,” Dan says as he shifts closer, lips almost touching, “I want my puppy not to hold back anything.”

Phil nods, staring at those glistening brown eyes that won’t betray a single syllable spoken.

They seal it with a kiss, soft and slow. And yet next time they fuck, they’ll do the exact opposite. Phil can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> please like/reblog on [tumblr](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/184041616188/love-bites-explicit-21k-words-danphil-part) if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
